


Kissing the Evil Stepmother

by Vialana



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ended when Hikaru kissed Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Evil Stepmother

Everything ended when Hikaru kissed Haruhi.

For all the implications and consequences (both active and indirect) the action caused, the event itself was almost nothing: easily overlooked and seemingly offhand. Hikaru was probably the most surprised out of all the Host Club by his actions. Haruhi was the next, though that was likely more due to her obliviousness concerning how other people really felt about her than anything else. The other members stood around the Third Music Room looking slightly stunned, yet it faded quickly; they'd all been expecting something in their seven-way entangled mess of relationships to snap eventually. The release of tension was audible.

Tamaki should have been flouncing around in a whiny rage, but even he was unable to deny the necessity of the incident and bore up under the pressure with a pale face and bleeding lip. Kyouya watched the King carefully, ready to intervene just in case — no matter how mature Tamaki's initial reaction may have been, anything was easily likely to set him off with this much emotion pouring through him. The Shadow King focused on his light-side counterpart in order to not think about why Tamaki was so emotional in the first place. Kyouya knew better than anyone just what kind of implications such an action could cause; but, for the first time in his life, he wanted to run from a life-altering decision rather than turn it to his own advantage in some way.

Hani gaped at the scene, sharing a quick look with Mori first. They hadn't missed the undercurrents to the situation. Everything was definitely going to change. Hani was ready to deal with what was to come and he would do everything to make sure no one was hurt. Mori watched silently, backing Hani as he always did, but feeling the same protectiveness of the group and their situation for his own reasons.

Oddly, it was Kaoru who appeared to be dealing with the situation the best. No one missed his tense posture, but the teasing smile on his face was natural and not forced at all. He was the first to speak and shatter the heavy quiet of the Third Music Room.

"Should I be calling you 'Onee-san' now, Haruhi?"

The familiar sight of Haruhi's scowl brought everyone out of their thoughtful stupors. Hikaru's blush was a little more unusual, but Kaoru was already moving over to the pair ready to fix things again.

Kaoru pouted as he draped himself over his twin. "You didn't think I'd be interested in a threesome?"

Back on familiar ground and relieved that his brother was allowing this much leeway, Hikaru played along, trailing a finger down Kaoru's cheek.

"I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru snuggled into Hikaru's neck and whispered against the skin there, "I'm happy for you."

"Really?" The query was disguised as a nip to the ear lobe.

"Ecstatic." Kaoru drew back and smiled. He turned to Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead, ruffling her hair as he moved around her to head towards the door leading to the prop-costume storeroom. The show must go on, after all — no matter what life-altering events had just occurred.

Once locked inside with rows of bright fabrics and shining outfits, he let the smile fade.

The carriage had finally turned back into a pumpkin.


End file.
